Untold Tales
by XxTheUnspokenTruthxX
Summary: One hundred word glimpses of what you didn't see in the KND series.
1. Adolescence

**A/N: I down own KND. This is going to be a multi-chaptered containing drabbles about different characters throughout the KND series. It will range from K to K+. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K+ <strong>

**Characters: Chad **

**Setting: Post Op.: E.N.D **

* * *

><p>Chad felt uneasy as he walked down the hallway. He saw some teenagers grimace at his presence. Nevertheless, he put on a brave face.<p>

Cree chuckled as she opened a door for him. "Don't worry about them. They like to pick on newcomers."

Chad stepped into the room and saw a brunette haired boy sitting at a chair. He was the leader of the Teenz.

"Chad, I presume." He said. The blonde nodded.

"Name's The Steve. Welcome to the club, kid."

"Don't call me that." He was not a "kid" anymore; he was better than that. He was a teenager.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Hunting

**A/N: I don't own KND. "Hunting" is from of Sunlance's 100 words. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K+ <strong>

**Characters: Fanny, Numbuh 206 **

**Setting: Post Op.: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E **

* * *

><p>Fanny pressed her back against the marble wall with her weapon ready. The runaways never made it easy for her, but that was the exciting part. Only few operatives have ever escaped the Kids Next Door without being decommissioned. She was not going to allow one more to tarnish her record.<p>

Father's house was a common haven for new teenage recruits. She observed the hallway for any movement. The birthday boy couldn't from her hide forever.

"Gotcha." Fanny whispered when she saw a shadow on the floor, which gave away the rogue's position. But the hunt was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote a drabble about Wally, but I wasn't quite happy with it. Sorry. I'll try to write one and update soon. **


	3. Abandoned

**A/N: I don't own KND. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K <strong>

**Characters: Sector V, Delightful Children**

**Setting: Pre Op.: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E **

* * *

><p>The moonlight shone down on the old, forlorn mansion creating shadows that made the house look scarier than it did in the daytime. No one lived there in years. It was a perfect spot for a stakeout.<p>

"I don't think we should be in here." Leopold said. "My mom told me a lot about this place..."

"It's fine." Shirley said. "No one here but us. Besides, this mission is really important. My dad is planning something, I just know it."

The operatives discussed their plans, unknown they were being watched by a set of bright blue eyes from a distance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know they're just from the Happy Headband, but couldn't help but write this. I will post up more soon.**


	4. Trouble Lurking

**A/N: I don't own KND. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K+ <strong>

**Character(s): Jerry Rassic **

**Setting: Pre Op.: B.U.L.L.I.E.S **

* * *

><p>Jerry looked at the island in satisfaction. It had taken him years to build it up. He got his cane and started walk around the premises. He did his daily rounds every day, checking up on the monsters behind the fence. Every time he looked at them, he was reminded of what was done to him in kindergarten.<p>

He went back to the control center with a smile in his face. His plan was almost complete. He pressed a button which released a noogie raptor, and then broadcasted a distress signal to the Kid's Next Door organization. "It's show time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still working on the requests. Don't worry, I'll post soon.**


	5. Memory

**A/N: I don't own KND. This one's for hotpink jellybean. Sorry for the long wait. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K+ <strong>

**Charcter(s): Wally, Nigel **

**Setting: Pre Season One **

* * *

><p>Wally wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his orange hoodie, leaving a red stain on it. He could see his opponents closing in on him. They were surrounding him, so he couldn't run.<p>

"Not so tough after all, are ya shortie?" the ringleader said with a smirk. He picked up Wally's backpack from the floor, opened it, and dumped all his things on the ground. Then, he grabbed him by the collar.

"Put him down or you'll be sorry." A voice said from behind.

The bullies laughed at him. "Make me."

The bald kid smiled. "Kid's Next Door, battlestattions!"

* * *

><p><em>"Wally, who saved you from those bullies on your first day of school?"- Nigel Uno. Op.: Z.E.R.O <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :D I'm going to type up your request next, Gamewizard2008. **


	6. Admitting

**A/N: I don't own KND. This one's for Gamewizard2008! Sorry for the delay. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K <strong>

**Characters: Numbuh 11.0 and Numbuh 10 (aka Eva) **

**Setting: Pre: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y **

* * *

><p>Numbuh 11.0 watched Eva drag her bags into their sector's C.O.O.L.B.U.S.<p>

"Need some help?" he offered. She smiled, revealing her pearly white teeth.

"Thanks." She handed him one of her pink bags. It felt heavier than it looked. He followed Eva and set her luggage down.

"So, um... when are you coming back?"

The red head shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Oh." An awkward silence fell between the two of them.

"I guess I better go." Numbuh Ten said.

"Wait! I have to tell you something!"

"I..." He paused and twiddled with his fingers. "I hope you have a safe trip."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Surprises

**A/N: I don't own KND. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K <strong>

**Characters: Tommy, Hoagie **

**Setting: Post I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S **

* * *

><p>Hoagie lay on the bed dreaming about something. Someone seemed to be calling his name from a distance.<p>

"Hoagie, Hoagie, Hoagie..." It repeated endlessly. The boy awoke to see his little brother by his bedside. He had a big grin was on his face. "Get up! You have to come outside!"

"Huh? What's going on?" He asked. Before he could get an answer, Tommy bolted out his room.

"Hey! Wait up!" He nearly tripped as he rushed down the stairs.

The door was wide open. He could see his mother running towards somebody, arms outstretched.

Hoagie couldn't believe it. "Dad!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A lot of authors wrote about Hoagie's father being dead, so I wanted to do the opposite. Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Destroying

**A/N: I don't own KND. This one's for hotpink jellybean! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K <strong>

**Characters: Monty Uno **

**Setting: Op.: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S **

* * *

><p>Monty Uno set the wooden cube on the table and took out a screwdriver. Years had passed by since he had last seen the Recommissioning Model. He let his hand run along the surface. The rough edges were familiar to the touch. He could still remember carving the 2x4 tech out of several branches from the Tree House of Coolness; his hands got splinters when he worked on his creation. A tear trickled down his cheek as more memories of his childhood replayed in his mind. He loved being in the KND, but he loved his son even more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update! I've been busy for the past few days. Thank you guys for all reading, requesting, putting this story in your favorites, etc. I hope you guys enjoyed this.**


	9. Last Hope

**A/N: I don't own KND. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K <strong>

**Characters: Nigel, Delightful Children **

**Setting: Op.: Z.E.R.O **

* * *

><p>Nigel thought he was dreaming. First, his dad was Numbuh Zero and now he was right next to the best team in KND history. "I can't believe that I'm actually with Sector Z!"<p>

The amused group of children smiled.

"I've only heard about you guys in stories. Best fighting skills, tactics, and 2x4 technology." He said in awe.

"Thanks." One of them said. "Your team's really impressive too."

Nigel looked out the window. "Yeah..."

The image of the moonbase was coming closer and closer. He felt someone give him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll save them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I'm going to type up your requests as soon as possible. :D**


	10. Break Away

**A/N: I don't own KND. This chapter is for FieldxHockeyx14!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K <strong>

**Characters: Cree (aka Numbuh Eleven)**

**Setting: Pre Season One **

* * *

><p>Cree looked around her room. It looked like the first day she came to Sector V—empty. She had taken down everything she owned. She would not need it tomorrow. She grabbed her backpack and looked up at the night sky. Her time was running out, but something kept her from going.<p>

Her sister's face flashed in her mind. The little girl had looked up to her even before she joined the Kid's Next Door. If Abby found out what happened…

Cree shook her head. "It's not my fault things had to end this way."

And Numbuh Eleven was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I'm still working on the other requests. :D**


	11. Moving On

**A/N: I don't own KND. This couple is brought to you by: Gamewizard2008. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K <strong>

**Characters: Computer, Ramon-4 **

**Setting: Post Op.: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D **

* * *

><p>Computer was sitting on the rings of Saturn, gazing in the far distance of the galaxy. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard somebody behind her.<p>

"I thought I would find you here." Ramon-4 said. "Is your new body suiting you well?"

"Yes." She replied. "Thank you." She turned back and continued stare in the darkness. Ramon-4 took a seat next to her.

"You know, you can always go back." He said, not looking at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You miss Nigel, right?"

Computer did not respond. Did she really miss him?

"No," she finally said. "Not anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :D**


	12. Helping

**A/N: I don't own KND. Another one for Gamewizard2008! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K <strong>

**Characters: Numbuh 101, Numbuh 202 **

**Setting: Post Op.: Z.E.R.O **

* * *

><p>Numbuh 101 swept up one of the many pieces of a KND artifact. Everyone was helping recreating the Moonbase, leaving Numbuh 191 and himself to fix all the damages caused by the adult villains. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he tried to patch up another antique 2X4 tech.<p>

"I give up." He murmured, tossing away the duct tape behind him.

"I can fix it."

Matt turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on break and I thought I should help." Numbuh 202's face reddened. "I mean, if it's okay with you."

"Of course, it is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**


	13. Revealing Secrets

**A/N: I don't own KND. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K<strong>

**Characters: Numbuh Two, Numbuh Fourty-two **

**Setting: Pre Op.: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S **

* * *

><p>Numbuh Two studied his rival's strategy; it seemed to be too weak. He had laid his worst cards on the table. Something seemed to be distracting him.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." He replied and let out a nervous laugh. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Hoagie raised a brow. "Don't tell me you stole a valuable Yipper card again."

"I didn't."

"Then why are you so fidgety?"

Numbuh Forty-two inspected the entire room to make sure no one was listening in to their conversation. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but something big is going to happen soon..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really wanted to know who told Numbuh Two about Nigel leaving and Numbuh Forty-two popped in my head. Thanks for reading! :D**


	14. Regrets

**A/N: I don't own KND. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K<strong>

**Characters: Nigel Uno **

**Setting: Post Op.: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D **

* * *

><p>"<em>It wasn't a performance; I meant every word." <em>

He felt like an invisible hand just slapped him in the face when she said those words. She still remembered every mistake he made. Did he really do all those things to her? He sat down the edge of the cliff and stared at the water.

Nigel took off his sunglasses and put it beside him. The water's surface reflected his image. His overconfident smirk was replaced with a frown. He picked up a rock that was nearby and threw it at his counterpart with all his might.

"I'm so sorry, Lizzie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not a Lizzie fan, but she really deserves some justice. Don't worry; I'll type up the requests as soon as I can. I just wanted to write something that was my idea for a change.**


	15. Horror

**A/N: I don't own KND. Another one for Gamewizard2008! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K<strong>

**Characters: Hoagie, Tommy, Grandfather, Lydia**

**Setting: Post Op.: Z.E.R.O**

* * *

><p>Hoagie hid behind a bush and waited for something to happen. The house had been quiet the past days, and that's when he noticed his grandmother's absence. She usually tried to tell him stories that happened back in her day before letting him leave. He was determined to find what caused her disapperance.<p>

"Hey, big brother! Whatcha doing?"

"Tommy get down!"

The little boy obeyed and joined him. "Is this another mission? Are you going to beat up some bad guys? Can I—"

"Shh! Someone's coming!"

Two elderly folks holding hands passed by.

"No way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :D**


	16. Breaking the Rules

**A/N: I don't own KND. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K <strong>

**Characters: Nigel, Abby **

**Setting: Pre Season One **

* * *

><p>The room was filled with applause when the next cadet stepped up to the stage. Nigel cringed as the child was given the honor to join the greatest organization ever known.<p>

"I pick..." the buck tooth boy thought for a moment. "I pick Numbuh Thirteen!" The audience panicked as the Code Module confirmed his choice.

Nigel took this opportunity to get out of his seat and make his way towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're goin'?"

He sighed. "Home."

"Why? You're up next."

His eyes widened. "You didn't."

He turned back and saw Numbuh 100 waiting for him.

* * *

><p>"<em>When did you pass the Kids Next Door entrance exam?"<em>

"_I didn't pass it. You...you hacked into the system and changed my grades so I'd get in."_

_-Abby Lincoln, Nigel Uno Op.: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I hope this makes up for it. :)**


	17. Tall Tales

**A/N: I don't own KND. It's been a while since I posted something new. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K <strong>

**Characters: Rachel **

**Setting: Pre Season One **

* * *

><p>"...and that is the legend of Numbuh Zero ." the drill sergeant said. The kids looked up at him in awe.<p>

Rachel shook her head and said nothing. Every kid around her had been hanging on to his every word and was amazed by his story, especially the new, bald cadet. All of them were convinced that this event truly did happen, except her.

As everyone was leaving, she heard the bald kid say, "That was unbelievable!" Rachel kept her comments to herself. She laid aside what the drill sergeant told them. After all, it was just another fairy tale.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Oh, and if anybody is interested I made I tumblr. I just posted fan art of Numbuh 5. I'll put up more if you guys are interested. Just click on my username and you'll find the link to my tumblr there. :) **


	18. Not funny at all

**A/N: This one's for Gamewizard2008 again! Sorry it's late. Any more requests? **

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K <strong>

**Characters: Chunko, Clownfather **

**Setting: Post C.L.O.W.N **

* * *

><p>Chunko walked out of the hospital with a smile on his face. He was a lot happier since he quit his old profession. There were no more screaming or death threats from pint-sized kids. He wasn't a doctor, but for him life had gotten a lot better.<p>

He walked in the parking lot, trying to open his car when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Chunko's eyes widened.

" H-hi, Clownfather" He said nervously as he fumbled with his keys.

The clown didn't respond. Instead, he opened his hand, revealing a round, red object.

He gulped.

"I got your nose!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :D**


	19. Insanity

** Rating: K **

**Characters: Abby, Wally **

**Setting: Op. S.L.U.M.B.E.R **

* * *

><p>"You want <em>what<em>?" asked Abby, raising an eyebrow. She said she would help him with any problem that he had, but this was just plain ridiculous.

"Please?"

"No."

"I have to go to that mission!"

She sighed. "If Abby gives it to you, will you leave her alone?"

Numbuh Four nodded and watched her go through her closet.

"Haven't worn these since my brother's wedding, but Abby's sure it'll fit ya." She said as she tossed the pink skirt to him. Wally ran out of the room in sheer delight, leaving her to question the remaining sanity of her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I always wondered where Wally got that skirt when he dressed up as a girl...**


	20. Shadow

**A/N: It's been a while since I've written in the KND section. This one is for Jokermask18. Grandfather isn't in it, but I will make another drabble about Ben soon. **

**Rating: K **

**Character(s): Ben Uno (aka Father) **

**Setting: Pre Season One**

* * *

><p>Monte was always the favorite.<p>

Everyone loved him. He always had more friends than him and, even their own father didn't even try to hide the fact that he preferred Monte over him. Then, he found that accursed book—The Book of KND. His popularity skyrocketed, leaving Ben in his shadow.

Anger bubbled up inside him. He, too, wanted to be special. He wanted to punch something or scream to get rid of this feeling. At that instant, sparks flew from his hand. Ben's eyes widened and then he smiled mischievously.

He had finally found the answer to his prayer.


End file.
